The Momozono Siblings
by Unikitty455
Summary: A 14-year-old girl moves to Japan to expanded her family's Wolf/Fox Theme Park/Sanctuary business, but when she comes to Japan she realizes that her parents were sending her to her birth place. From here she decides to look for her birth parents but doesn't have to look far when she meets her apparent sister and land god, Nanami Momozono. How will the girls deal with these changes?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama in the least, I mean, would it really make sense for say Julietta Suzuki(Kamisama's creator) to be righting fanfic about her own crap? No, if she wanted to do that she could just make more of the series and make it reality. So, no, I don't own anything of importance other than my adorable snake Tamaki and my .**_

 _ **A.N. Okay, first Chappy, not much to say, but I had fun writing it and have more written so I'll post that if I get good reviews which motivates me or I feel like it. Alright, soy beans, Have Fun and Read On!**_

* * *

Amelia Gregory is a 14-year-old American girl with strawberry blonde long hair, brown eyes, and glasses, she has a Dd cup size. Amelia should be in the tenth grade but is in the eleventh, she skipped the third grade. She is the daughter of two people who own over 80 fox and wolf sanctuaries/theme parks in America, Mexico, and Canada. They have just decided to expand their sanctuaries/theme parks into Japan, and they decided that it would be best if their daughter would take care of it. So, Amelia is going to live in Japan by herself and attend Ujigami High School. Amelia is kind but knows multiple forms of martial arts and is very intelligent. Today is her first day of school.

Amelia walked into the classroom, "Welcome. I am Mr. Fujiyama. Please stand in front of the class and I'll introduce you." The teacher, Mr. Fujiyama told her and she obey and went to the front of the class, "Class, this is Amelia Gregory, she is a transfer student from America and does speak Japanese." Mr. Fujiyama explained then turned to Amelia and said, "Please, take the empty seat next to the boy with the blonde hair over there and the window." Mr. Fujiyama pointed to a seat in the back of class that was unoccupied.

* * *

 _ **Amelia's Point of View;**_

I walked over and sat down. I made eye contact with no one and did the assignments given to me. Lunch rolled around and I had planned on just ordering some food and accessories for my Fox, Helio, and my wolf, Geo, when I was 12, I went on my first recovery mission with my parents and another team, we had found a female fox and a male wolf, the fox and wolf seemed rather hostile to everyone but me, so I was put in charge of taking care of them, they lived with me ever since, I named the golden colored fox after the sun, Helio, and the grey colored wolf after the earth, Geo ; but a girl with brown hair and brown eyes approached me.

"Hello, I am Nanami Momozono, nice to meet you." She told me. The boy who sits next to me came next to her side.

I stood up and shook their hands then bowed respectably, "Hello, I am Amelia Gregory, you can call me Amy or Lea, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The boy looked at me and said, "I am Tomoe, it's nice to meet you." He said, he seemed like the type normal girls would fawn over.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Nanami invited.

I smiled at her kindness, "I would love to, thank you very much."

"Follow us, I'll show you the way to the lunch room." I nodded and followed. We sat down at a small table, "So you're from America? Why did you come to Japan?" Nanami asked curiously.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm from America, I came here for business actually. I'm in charge of running my family's first sanctuary in Japan." I smiled at her brightly, I figure I could leave the part about the sanctuaries also being theme parks a surprise.

The Tomoe guy finally spoke, "What kind of sanctuary?" He asked intrigued.

"Fox and Wolf, my family has a total of 86 Fox and Wolf sanctuaries in Mexico, America, and Canada. So pretty much continental North America." I smiled again, proud.

"Fox huh, that explains the smell." Tomoe said under his breath but I could hear it, and apparently so could Nanami because she started going off on him and hit him in the back of the head.

I giggled at this, "It's fine really, I do live with a fox so I guess it would make sense that I would pick up her sent." I smiled rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh really! That's cool! Would it be okay with your parents if I came over after school today!?" Nanami asked earning a glare from Tomoe.

"Yeah, sure, I don't have to get to work until tomorrow, and I live alone so you coming over would be fine with me." I told her.

"Okay great! I'll meet you after school!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Works for me, although I'm going to have to give you something before you go in, Helio and Geo are aggressive towards anyone without a clip that I give them. So," I pulled out two clips that you can clip onto any piece of clothing, and each have my signature and a little picture on each, I have trained both Helio and Geo to not kill anyone with that badge on them, and I spray a homemade perfume on the badge. Anyone without that, they know to harm. "Take this, and make sure to put it on you before you enter the house." I told them.

Nanami and Tomoe took it but Nanami looked confused, "So they are okay with your family?" she asked.

"No, actually, I don't know why, but they don't like anyone or anything that isn't me or each other. It's a hand full but they keep me company. So I deal, and plus, we couldn't exactly put them in a normal sanctuary, so my little twelve year old self took them in. I tried to have a snake once, they tried to kill it so I had to give it to my little brother." I sighed.

"Oh, you have a little brother?" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah, I do I have three actually, twins and middle child, the twins are four years old and my other brother is 12, but I feel like this conversation is completely one sided. Where are you from Nanami?" I asked.

Before she could answer, two other men came over. One with white hair and looked rather innocent, and one with red hair and had this bad boy look to him, "Hey Nanami." the red hair guy said.

"Hello Kurama." Nanami responded, "This is Lea. She's in our class and a new friend of mine." Nanami explained to the supposed Kurama.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet one of Nanami's friends, I'm Mizuki, I live with Nanami." The white haired one introduced.

I stood up and shook his hand, "Hello, I am Amelia Gregory, are you Nanami's brother?" I asked him.

He seemed shocked, and maybe a bit offended, "Um, no, I just live with her, I am in no way related to her." I smirked, he got really defensive, he must have a thing for her. Cute, oh, did I mention, I am a major shipper, matchmaker, whatever. I don't know if I'd want them together, but I do find it quite adorable.

"I am Kurama Shinjirou. What a wonder it is to meet you." The red haired one said, taking my hand and kissing it, I slapped him on instinct.

I felt really bad and immediately said, "Oh my god, are you okay!? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just do it on instinct." I apologized checking out the spot on his cheek that was now red but it didn't look like it would leave a mark.

"It's fine, but why would you pick up an instinct like that?" He asked.

"When I was younger, I learned to put up a fight if someone got too close. I haven't ever dropped the habit, again I'm sooo sorry." I explained.

"I understand, it's okay." He restated.

"Thank you." I said. The rest of lunch was filled with random bouts of small talk, a re-explanation of what I had told Nanami and Tomoe, and I learned that apparently Kurama is a famous pop-star in Japan. So yeah, so far today, I have made four new friends, gone to my first day of school in Japan, and hit a pop-star, _wonderful._ Ahem, sarcasm.


End file.
